The present invention relates to sanitary napkins or menstruation pads for absorption and containment of body exudates.
Sanitary napkins are usually worn by fastening a adhesive zone provided on a bottom surface of the napkin to a crotch region of an undergarment worn by a wearer.
The known napkin tends to slip down as the undergarment slips down and consequently the napkin is spaced from the wearer's vaginal orifice and the vicinal area. This may often cause undesirable leakage of body exudates.